


the surprise date

by FinalDestiny13



Series: if you're going through hell, keep on going [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, luci surprises aaron with a second date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer surprises Aaron with their second date.</p><p>Or,</p><p>In which Aaron looks hot as hell courtesy of the Devil himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron was about to get in the shower when there was a sudden knocking on her door. Curious, she peeped through the eye hole to see a delivery boy holding a medium sized package. Unlocking the door, she opened it with a quiet and confused hello.

"Is this the residence of a Ms. Aaron Price?" he asked glancing down at the note he held in his free hand.

"That's me," she stated still confused as she accepted the package that was handed to her and signing for it. The delivery boy wished her a good day, Aaron wishing him one as well as she closed the door and locked it back up. She walked over to her couch sitting the package down and stared at it, teeth biting her bottom lip in nervousness. She hadn't ordered anything as far as she was aware. Oh God. Did she start to sleep shop without knowing it? But...she was curious to know what was inside. And it was addressed to her. And it seemed really fancy due to the box so clothing possibly? She'd have to check her bank account after opening it just to be sure.

With shaky fingers, she pulled the fabric of the ribbon and pulled off the box top, seeing a white note with her name written in familiar elegant red scrawl on top of the pure white sheets hiding whatever was inside. Grasping the note she opened it, lips quirking into a smile as she read it and slightly blushing that she was thought of.

_For our second date darling._

_Pick you up at six o'clock tonight._

_x_ _Lucifer_

It had been two weeks since they last saw each other, Lucifer having been busy with Lux and whatever shenanigans he got himself into. The fact that he sent whatever this was meant that he was thinking off her on some level and that made Aaron a bit giddy.

She set the note aside, unable to wait any longer to see what was hidden beneath the packaging sheets. They crinkled as she lifted them off one by one, gasping at was revealed. Inside was a deep red dress. And it was her size. How he knew that, she didn't want to know. (They felt each other up on that movie night, Lucifer with his shirt and jacket opened leaving him bare chested and Aaron with her shirt halfway up due to the angel's wandering hands. Perhaps he guessed from then?)

Either way, the dress was beautiful. She just needed shoes to go with it and for that she needed an expert. Grabbing her cellphone, Aaron scrolled through her contacts for one  Lisa Evans, pressing dial once found.

Two rings before she answered. "Hey Lee, I need to go shoe shopping for this dress. Wanna come with?"

\------

After meeting at Aaron's apartment and much cooing over the fancy dress, Lisa dragged said woman out, gushing about how attractive Lucifer was and Ronnie being so lucky to find her soulmate and what sort of shoes would go best with the dress and the makeup had to be perfect, Aaron nodding along with a small smile.

They shopped around for hours until Aaron found two inch red heels that matched her new dress, Lisa having bought a multitude of new shoes and clothes for herself.

"Those are so fuck me heels Ronnie." Lisa grinned as Aaron stuttered.

"Oh my God Lee. You're terrible."

Lisa laughed. "They are. And with that dress? You're just dying to get fucked."

Aaron blushed heavily, palms covering her reddened face, hiding and trying to seem as small as possible. "I am not." _Liar,_ her mind whispered. _You want to climb Lucifer like a tree._  "He picked the dress for me which is something I would never have chosen to be honest." 

" _He_ did?" Lisa whistled approvingly. "That Morningstar has quite the taste. Besides," she slung her arm over Aaron's shoulders, squeezing the blushing woman to her side. "I think you'll look hot as hell."

_I think that was the idea Lee._

_\------_

"Wow," Aaron commented as she looked herself over in the mirror. She had pulled her long, straight black hair over her right shoulder, the fine hair contrasting with the red of her dress that had a slit on the right side from the thigh down, revealing light brown skin to the world, red heels matching the dress. She had minimal make up on, unsure where they were going exactly but wanting to look and feel good if it was something really fancy, which judging by the dress, was quite that in fact. She blew herself a kiss to the mirror, lips bright with the matching red lipstick but subtle. 

There was a knock on the door, brown eyes catching the alarm clock that read six, lips pulling into a smile as she knew whom it was. She walked towards her front door, taking a deep breath and smoothing down her dress before unlocking it to see the Devil himself. 

He paused with his messing of his cuff links, taking the time to eye Aaron up and down and back up again slowly, lips pulling into a pleased, devilish grin. Aaron got the distinct feeling that he was restraining himself from taking her there and now causing her to blush, Lucifer chuckling lowly as he caught the look on her face. "I see I got the right size for you."

Aaron huffed. "I don't want to know how you know my dress size." She stepped out, grabbing her red clutch that Lisa had gotten her because she "needed to have one, duh" before exiting the apartment, door locking behind her. Lucifer held out his arm to her which Aaron gladly took in her own, head leaning against his shoulder as they headed for the elevator, feeling that constant itch of being antsy finally diminish the moment she touched him after two long weeks. She heard him quietly sigh, guessing that he felt the same thing. If she felt this way now, she hated to see what prolonged distance between them would be like once they bonded fully. 

"Where are we going?" she asked, glancing up at him curiously. The thought had been prodding her since she saw the dress. 

He glanced down, that familiar grin on his face. "That, my dear, is a surprise."

She pouted causing Lucifer to laugh deeply. "Meanie." She paused. "A good surprise?"

"Well, I certainly think so. Just trust me, my dear," he replied, kissing her forehead. 

_That's the problem. I do trust you. Something I rarely do with people. But then again, you're not really people are you Fallen One?_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tango thing was inspired by the scene in Miranda when Miranda and Gary (played by Tom Ellis as well) take a tango class together. That got me shrieking in glee and thinking fic wise.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer had taken her dancing.

But not just dancing. Oh no. Nothing was simple with this fallen angel. No.

He taught her how to _tango._

On the _spot._

All she did was follow his lead and what should have been impossible for her just came naturally (minus stepping on his feet the first few times). Maybe it was because she was too focused on how close they were or how she was getting lost in his eyes or how his hand kept getting lower but still staying decent in public (and when had he become decent?). And boy, did the other people watch them in awe and envy.

Normally, Aaron would be an embarrassed and clumsy mess but Lucifer had told her before they began that she should only focus on him if she got too scared. And so she did and boy, did he lead beautifully. Tango was so much easier than she thought.

Then again, they were soul mates. They were meant to complement one another. Still, she didn't think she would be good at dancing, much less the tango. But with a leading man like Lucifer, did one have to worry too much?

Somewhat, yes. This was Lucifer after all.

Did she mention that it was also intimate? Like, _very_ intimate? Bodies practically crushed against one another intimate?

If she was hot and bothered about Lucifer before, this took the cake and then some.

She let out a shaky breath as he dipped her, Aaron with one leg stuck straight out, her back in a perfect arch as Lucifer bent over her, face near her chest (because of course he was), the dance finally having ended. She could feel sweat slightly roll down the side of her face as he lifted the two of them back up effortlessly, Aaron grabbing his shoulders to steady herself.

"That was....wow," she stated as people around them clapped, having enjoyed the show.

"They loved it but not as much as myself," was the heated reply, his hands having yet to remove from her waist. Lucifer reluctantly let go, taking her hand and bowing as she curtsied as their thank you for having the floor.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and touching each other casually, feeling their skin heat and tingle with just a small brush of fingers, throwing heated gazes at one another. It was funny for Aaron, having never felt this confident before. This...sexy. Desired by another. She thought it was just because Lucifer himself was practically sex on legs (she sees the way women and men look at him with their lustful gaze), and yes, perhaps that was partially it, but there was something there. Something deep within her soul was crying out for Lucifer and she could see, could tell, that as much as he tried to hide it, Lucifer was just as affected as she was by whatever it was.

Were all soulmates like this or was it just them? Perhaps a side effect of not bonding yet?

Either way, Aaron knew they would have to bond soon. By normal standards for mates, they were behind as sex was encouraged the first time they met in order to stave off the side effects which differed for everyone. Some got nosebleeds, others passed out if left unbonded long enough once they met one another. It was amazing that all Aaron had been was antsy as hell with a headache here and there. Then again, it was her own doing wanting at least two dates before cementing their bond. 

A part of her was ready for it, another was not, scared of what being bonded to the Devil himself meant. 

Either way, the bond would be complete before the next day. 

Lucifer would guarantee that as he couldn't stop brushing up against her on purpose, setting her aflame, ready to burst.

Asshole.

\-------

Aaron gasped as she was shoved against the door to Lucifer's loft above Lux, his lips claiming her own, dominating the kiss as his hands trailed down her sides causing her to shiver. She pulled away, his lips traveling down to the juncture between her neck and shoulder, nipping and licking the skin there causing her to shudder, fingers gripping his hair in pleasure. "Luce, we..." she paused, licking her lips as she took in a shaky breath as his lips traveled back up her neck, satisfied with the bite mark he left behind. "We need to establish some things before this goes further yeah?" she questioned in one rush of breath, hands moving from his head to his shoulders, slightly pushing him back to get him to look at her.

He looked and sounded annoyed. "Now?" Dark eyes stared her down, Aaron slightly curling in on herself, feeling intimidated. She didn't want to screw this up but she also wanted to establish some things with him. Forgive her for being insecure and in the dark with this whole soulmate with Lucifer himself shit. Not like there was a manual for her given situation. He seemed to realize how he must of looked, his expression softening slightly, one hand lifting to rest on her cheek, pressing his forehead against her own.

"I promise that we'll talk. But after, yes? You must feel the same way I do darling." To emphasize he pressed his hips against her own, Aaron gasping at the obvious hardness of his erection. He made an excellent point. 

"You promise?" she breathed.

"Of course. My word is my bond."

That was all that was said before her lips pushed against his own hungrily, Lucifer growling in pleasure causing Aaron to shiver in anticipation. There was a click as the door was opened, their lips still locked as he pushed her inside the loft, foot kicking the door close behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> [The dress.](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/Rubin-Singer-Cowl-Neck-Jersey-Halter-Gown-Red/prod175060558/p.prod?ecid=NMCP_gowns_desktop)


End file.
